peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sewer Zombies
"When I played a track from this next LP on my programmes in Britain, I got several letters from people saying, "That is the worst band you've ever featured on your programme!"'...A valuable addition to our cultural lives, I think...destined to be stars, no doubt about it." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_044_(BFBS) "'That one is for Mick though, who wrote to say amongst other things, "No more of the Sewer Zombies!" This is perfectly shocking: the finest band that I've discovered in the last two or three years and people write in to complain about 'em! " http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_058_(BFBS) The Sewer Zombies are a noise/lo-fi band from Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA, and were formed in May 1983. Their music has been described as a "totally out of tune barrage of noise with incredible lyrics" http://www.goodbadmusic.com/2006/08/05/sewer-zombies-reach-out-and-lp-subversive-records-usa-1985/. Members are: Masher (vocals); Ripper (gtr); Cliff (bass); Donny (drums); and Jayne (synth). Peel was enthusiastic about their track They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On," In fact, he claimed that the song nearly made the 1986 Festive Fifty. ostensibly a tirade against drunk-driving, and the LP on Subversive, Reach Out And Touch..." (Its release was delayed due to pressing problems. JP played it on import, as it was unavailable in the UK until Ron Johnson issued it in 1988). However, Conquer The Galaxy appears to have been their final recording. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played ;1986 *01 October 1986: They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP - Reach Out And...) Subversive *07 October 1986: Reach Out (LP - Reach Out And...) Subversive *14 October 1986: 'They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) *16 October 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 043 (BFBS)): 'They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) *08 November 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 044 (BFBS)): Never (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) *18 November 1986: They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-shirts On (LP - Reach Out And...) Subversive *24 November 1986: 'They Had No Right (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) *09 December 1986: 'Never (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) ;1987 *Peel 050 (BFBS): John attempts to reassure listeners who have been unable to get the Sewer Zombies LP *08 January 1987 (Andy Kershaw): Never (LP - Reach Out And ...) Subversive *09 January 1987 (BFBS): They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP - Reach Out And...) Ron Johnson *21 January 1987 (Radio Bremen): Never (album - Reach Out And...) Subversive *04 March 1987: They Had No Right (LP - Reach Out And...) Subversive *13 March 1987 (BFBS): They Had No Right (LP - Reach Out And...) Ron Johnson *17 June 1987 (Rockradio): 'They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) *11 October 1987 (BFBS): Reach Out (LP - Reach Out And...) Subversive *November 1987 (BBC World Service): 'Capture The Light (LP-Conquer The Galaxy)' (Subversive) *15 December 1987: Death Race 2000 (LP - Conquer The Galaxy) Subversive *15 December 1987: Haitian Vacation (LP - Conquer The Galaxy) Subversive *16 December 1987: Capture The Light (LP - Conquer The Galaxy) Subversive ;1988 *01 February 1988: In The Court Of The Martian King (LP - Conquer The Galaxy) Subversive *06 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): All The Way Down (album - Conquer The Galaxy) Subversive *17 February 1988: They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP - Reach Out And...) Ron Johnson *09 April 1988 (BFBS): Search (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) *04 May 1988: They Had No Right (LP - Reach Out And...) Ron Johnson ;1993 *15 May 1993: before playing Anarchy In The USA by Captain Jesus & The Sunray Dream: ('Older listeners may be reminded in the course of this of the excellent work of the Sewer Zombies and their record "They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On", but the message here is very different.') ;2000 *13 January 2000: 'They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) ;2003 *21 October 2003: 'They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) *30 October 2003 (Radio Eins): 'They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) External Links *Facebook *Discogs ;Footnotes Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles